


SSPB-0013: Ladybug: Under the Golden Crown

by StellarStylus



Series: StellarStylus Plot Bunny farm [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Parody, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarStylus/pseuds/StellarStylus
Summary: Plot bunny one-shot, up for adoption. When a new villain arrives in Paris calling herself Golden Crown and takes it upon herself to wipe out the city's criminal elements, Ladybug and Cat Noir need to investigate her origins... and find that the anti-hero is really one of their old allies, previously presumed dead. Rated T to be safe. Parody of the movie BATMAN: UNDER THE RED HOOD
Series: StellarStylus Plot Bunny farm [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	SSPB-0013: Ladybug: Under the Golden Crown

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miraculous, which belongs to Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon and Method Animation. Furthermore, this is the concept for a Miraculous parody of the animated movie Batman: Under the Red Hood, which belongs to DC Comics.

Ladybug and Cat Noir had been lucky to escape with their lives.

They had been chasing this new criminal-killing vigilante — calling herself "Golden Crown" — to the train station, but then they'd lost her as the Startrain barreled by. And once she was gone for good, they'd noticed the explosives which this new villainess had left behind.

And there she was, perched on her motorcycle. A feminine figure clad in brilliant flowing white robes, with a golden crown atop her head and a golden mask over her face.

The new villainess calling herself Golden Crown.

For all her poise and haughty demeanor, she fought like a demoness straight out of the Underworld.

And so Paris' heroic duo had fallen back, for their own safety and to figure out their next move.

And then they heard the Startrain coming their way…

But Golden Crown had one last thing to say before her departure, shouting at them:

"You haven't lost your touch,—"

Whatever she was going to say at the end of that sentence was drowned out by the rushing noise of the train barreling down the tracks between them…

…And when the train itself was finally gone, so was she.

Exchanging a look, Ladybug and Cat Noir picked themselves up and made their way back to their secret lair.

Less than an hour later, kindly old Master Fu was almost done applying bandages to Cat Noir's wounds, while Ladybug sat in front of the supercomputer, going over footage and other data from the chase yet again.

Once the two men were done (and Master Fu helped the now-unmasked Adrien limp out of the secret lair), Ladybug bade them good night while she continued to work in front of the computer.

And she just kept working on the last thing which Golden Crown said before she disappeared from the scene of the fight…

_"You haven't lost your touch,—"_

Ladybug went back and tried to clean up the noise…

_"You haven't lost your touch,—"_

It took a few tries, but finally, she had it:

_"You haven't lost your touch, Marinette!"_

Her chair toppled backwards to the floor as she shot up out of seat, standing there rooted to the spot.

_"Chloé!?"_

She gasped the name in shock, and just kept staring at the screen.

Chloé Bourgeois was Golden Crown!?

The so-called "Princess of Paris" had somehow come back as _this_ _!?_

After what felt like a small eternity, the ladybug-themed superhero finally snapped out of her funk and forced herself to focus on the matter at hand.

Ladybug resolved to get to the bottom of this…

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: So yeah, I had this idea with Chloé somehow "dying" and coming back as a bad guy, just like the Red Hood from Batman lore. Don't ask me how or why, it just happened. And I've had this plot bunny as long as the others thus far.
> 
> As for her appearance, I hope I described it well. Most of her bodily appearance was inspired by the Queen of the Royal Flush Gang from the futuristic era of Batman Beyond, but the titular "Golden Crown" and mask were my own idea.
> 
> Also, I headcanon Master Fu acting as the stand-in for Alfred Pennyworth.


End file.
